


The Puppy

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dogs, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Reus is a young student and one day, he finds an abandoned puppy on his way home. He takes it to Dr. Erik Durm's vetenarian office nearby, not knowing how much his life will change because of this little dog...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good medicine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199202) by [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals). 



> Dear readers, this work was inspired by amazing GoForGoals' wonderful WIP 'Good Medicine'. I simply loved her doctor Dr. Erik Durm. 
> 
> Have fun reading this little dog-story. I have to admit that I am more a cat-person, but for this work, dogs simply worked better. I hope I wrote them the right way.

The heartbreaking whimper came from behind one of the roll-out containers in the backyard behind the steakhouse that Marco always passed on his way to the university and when he drove back at home again. No one else seemed to care about the pained whining, and Marco almost crashed into one of the pedestrians heading along the pavement with their collars pulled in their faces to be shielded against the cold wind blowing through Dortmund when he came to an abrupt halt with his bike.

The older woman scowled at him, uttering a ribald curse, but Marco didn't pay attention to what she said, murmuring a short excuse before he leaned his bike against the wall enclosing the back yard to make his way to the roll-out container where the whimper came from.

Marco followed the desperate noises which became more and more silent just as if the poor creature had no strength left to make itself audible. He knelt down beside a dirty cardboard box, pulling the lid open.

Inside the box lay a small whining puppy, trembling all over its thin body and looking up at Marco with big and scared brown eyes full of pain and despair. Marco swallowed, slowly reaching out with his hand. “Hey you, little puppy. What are you doing in here?” he murmured, keeping his voice gentle and calm. The puppy whimpered again, trying to get away from his hand.

“Hush, little one, I won't do you any harm,” the blond student whispered, offering his flat palm to the puppy so it could sniff on it. The small dog hesitated, but then prodded his hand with his white nose, sniffing cautiously. “You're a cutie, little one,” Marco purred, keeping the anger about the cruel person who had stuffed the puppy into that box to let it die from his voice to not deter the poor animal. It seemed to be a mongrel, as far as Marco could tell by the rather gloomy daylight of the rainy late autumn-day, with longer wavy black fur, a white nose and floppy ears. The fur was rough and lifeless, but the big brown eyes now looking hopefully and pleadingly at him were the most beautiful eyes Marco had ever seen in his whole life. They reminded him of... no, he wouldn't think of him right now, no way.

“Shall we take you out of this box now, little one? I think I remember the office of a veterinarian nearby,” Marco said in the same purring voice and when he wrapped both hands around the puppy to pull it out of the box, the small creature didn't try to bite him or get away from him. Marco rose to his feet staring down at the small bundle in his arms. “Poor thing, you really need someone to take care of you,” he murmured, opening his jacket and gently stuffing the puppy into it to keep it warm. He knew that he would have to wash his clothes later, but he didn't care about that, even though it meant that he would have to spend money for using the washing machine in the laundry room of his apartment building sooner than he had wanted it to use.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The ride to the vet's office was short and Marco heaved a relieved sigh when he saw that it was still open. He chained his bike to the lamp post before the office and climbed the few stairs leading up to the door.

The lobby was empty and Marco stepped to the counter, looking around if there was maybe a bell he could ring. There was indeed a bell and Marco rang it, waiting patiently for someone to come to him. Nothing happened and after two more minutes, he rang the bell again, longer this time. A door at the other side of the lobby flew open and a rather tousled young man dressed in blue jeans and a white coat came into sight, smiling apologetically at him. He had light-brown hair, was as tall as Marco was and of slender shape. Marco felt a strange flutter in his stomach as he noticed the handsome features, male and yet still boyish, the sheepish smile and the sparkling hazel-green eyes boosting the youthful and innocent look.

“I am sorry that I let you wait, I was in the middle of a dental care and couldn't interrupt it. I am Dr. Erik Durm, what can I do for you?”

Marco took the offered hand, too stunned to say anything, and he had to clear his throat before his voice obeyed his brain's orders again. “Uhm, hello, I am Marco Reus. I found a puppy in a backyard nearby, someone stuffed it into a cardboard box to let it die.” He opened his jacket, revealing the whimpering and trembling little creature that tried to crawl back into its shelter, immediately, when it saw the other human in the white coat.

Dr. Durm murmured something about special humans that sounded rather unpleasantly as he carefully took the fussing and struggling puppy into his hands. The small dog tried to snap at him, growling and looking pleadingly at Marco for help, and the blond student stroked its head to soothe him. “Hush, Snoopy, Dr. Durm might wear a white coat, but, he is one of the good guys. He won't hurt you and I will be there and make sure that he doesn't,” he explained and the young doctor smiled.

“Snoopy, this name really suits you, little one. Let's see whether or not you really are a Snoopy or more a 'Snoopa'.” Marco blushed, shrugging his shoulders. “I have to admit that I don't know if it is a 'he' or a 'she', I only loved the cartoon-dog Snoopy that much and the name just came into my mind.” He watched Dr. Durm turning the little creature onto its back to take a look between its legs.

“You were right with your assumption. This little cutie is a Snoopy and not a Snoopa. Let's go into the examination room and see how he is.” The brunet smiled at Marco and his heart made another flip.

“What about your other patient?” he asked confused and Dr. Durm frowned. “My other patient?”

“Uhm yes, the one with the dental care,” Marco replied, not sure what to make out of Dr. Durm's behavior. The young man blushed. “Ah yes, sorry. That was my own dog, Blacky. There are not so many patients so far, I assumed Dr. Becker's old office but moved into these rooms and it will take a while until there will be more patients again. Just come with me.”

Marco hesitated, biting his lip. “I have to admit that I didn't bring so much money with me, I am a student and found Snoopy on my way home. How much will that cost?”

Dr. Durm shook his head. “Don't worry about the money, please, Mr. Reus. I am glad that you saved this little cutie and I wouldn't have taken money for the check, at all. There are too few people caring about abandoned animals nowadays.”

Marco worried his lip again, knowing that it would be sore tomorrow. “But, you said that you don't have so much patients at the moment. I really can't accept this offer,” he objected, but Dr. Durm only jerked his head in the direction of the still halfway opened door.

“Of course, you can, Mr. Reus. Helping this little puppy is something I'll do gladly and I don't want you to worry about the money, please.” he turned around, heading with Snoopy in his arm towards the door to his examination room and Marco had to follow him, not wanting to leave the whimpering dog alone. Not because he didn't trust Dr. Durm, but because Snoopy had already won his heart and because he wanted to know whether or not the little dog was injured or sick.

When he entered the room, he saw a rather large dog – looking very much like a mongrel himself – with similar wavy black fur shimmering in the bright neon light like dark velvet, lying comfortably on a cozy blanket under the window near the heater. The dog yawned when he noticed the newcomers, sniffing interested, but, he stayed where he was and only let out a brief “woof!” before closing his eyes again.

Dr. Durm grinned. “This is Blacky, the laziest dog on Earth. He could sleep all day and night long if I let him.”

Marco chuckled. “Yeah, I can see that.”

The young doctor gently put the puppy onto the table and Marco stroked his rough fur while the brunet checked him, taking samples of his blood and urine – Snoopy was so cooperative to pee all over the table as frightened as he was – but the brown-haired veterinarian only chuckled and praised him for his cooperation while he cleaned it up again.

When he was done, Marco took Snoopy in his arm again, gazing worried at the other man dressed in a now not so white coat any longer.

“How is he? Is it bad?” he asked and to his utter relief, Dr. Durm shook his head and smiled at him.

“No, Mr. Reus, your Snoopy is a little bit malnourished and he needs a bath and lots of love and care, but otherwise he is perfectly fine. We need to wait for the results of the blood samples, but his urine is okay and I don't think that the tests will say otherwise. And the love and care – I can see that Snoopy will get tons of that from you.”

Marco blushed when the young doctor winked at him with his right eye. He ruffled tenderly the rough fur of the little puppy that had curled up in his arms, its flanks trembling under his fingers.

“Dogs are allowed in our apartment building, but, I don't know if I can keep him. I am away from home almost the entire day and he is too small to hold back for so long. But, I can't take him with me to the university,” he said although the thought of giving Snoopy to someone else broke his heart.

Dr. Durm watched him with pursed lips. “Why don't you bring him here on your way to school? He can stay with me and Blacky until you'll be back. Blacky will be excited about the company and I really wouldn't mind seeing to this little cutie as long as you're at school.”

Marco stared at him, not sure whether or not he had heard right. “You would really do that?” he asked, instinctively pressing Snoopy closer to his chest. The small dog whimpered and pushed his nose under his armpit, seeking shelter and warmth. There was no way that Marco would not keep him, that much he knew for sure.

“Of course, I will. He trusts you and it wouldn't be good to give him away. He is too small to stay alone, you're right with that, but, there is a small garden behind the office where they can play together now and then, and the office is closed for two hours around noon, because I'll always take a long walk with Blacky, then. Snoopy can come with us, that's no problem. You'll have to get up during the night to let him out at least two times during the next couple of weeks. Will this be a problem for you? Snoopy surely can't hold back for more than three hours.” Dr. Durm watched him attentively and Marco looked him straight in his eyes.

“No problem. If this little man needs to pee more oftentimes as long as he is still a baby, then we will manage. How old is he, by the way?” he inquired, pressing a quick kiss onto Snoopy's head.

“Ten weeks, I guess. He is really small, but, he should be able to eat the food for whelps. I can provide you with the portions you will need for the first days, I'll always get some food for free from the representatives and last week, one of them brought me a rather huge cardboard box with food especially for whelps.” Dr. Durm pointed at a large box on one of the shelves.

Marco couldn't believe his luck when he heard the brunet's words, because the money he could spend was limited and the food would have been a problem for the rest of this month. “Thank you, that would be great,” he mumbled, sheepishly, and Snoopy sensing his excitement let out a small, happy “woof!” before hiding his head under Marco's armpit again.

Dr. Durm smiled at him. “Do you have a car? It is too heavy to carry it.”

Marco worried his lip again. “I came with the bike...” he drawled, uncertainly.

“Ah, I see. Look, I wanted to close the office before you came. What do you think of giving me your address and I will drop by on my way home to bring you the food? I also must have a collar small enough and a leash somewhere. You will need it for this little man, believe me,” he chuckled when he noticed Marco's obvious dislike, rummaging in another large box to search for the leash.

Before Marco knew what had just happened to him, he sat on his bike again with Snoopy safe and warm under his jacket, driving home where he would wait for the young doctor to stop on his way home and bring him the promised food for his new roommate, together with instructions scribbled on a paper how to feed a whelp and train him to become housebroken.

 

*~*~*~*

 

He had just arrived at home when the doctor rang his bell and two hours later, a clean and sated happy little puppy slept peacefully curled up into a tiny ball on the blanket at the end of his bed while two very wet young men cleaned up the mess Snoopy had made when they had given him a bath.

“Snoopy is not very fond of being bathed,” Marco stated with a sigh and Erik, as wet as he himself was, snickered. “He will get used to it – and so will you.”

Marco eyed his wet jeans. “I should give you some dry clothes...” he said, but the brunet waved his worries away. “I'm living only five minutes from here, don't worry about me. I'll open the office around half past seven, that should give you enough time to bring Snoopy to me before you'll have to be at school.”

“I will do that, Dr. Durm, thank you,” he said, offering him his hand as the other one strolled in the direction of the front door with Blacky in tow. The large mongrel had slept during the entire procedure, unmoved by Snoopy's desperate whimpering and apparently more than happy that it wasn't his turn to get a bath.

“Here is my number, Marco, please call me at any time if something's wrong.” He hesitated. “Sorry, I didn't ask for permission to call you Marco,” he then murmured with a blush.

Marco beamed at him. “I'd like that. Mr. Reus sounds so old,” he assured him and Dr. Durm sighed with relief, handing him the piece of paper with his number. “Please, call me Erik, Marco. And don't hesitate to call me if something's wrong, okay?”

Marco took the phone-number. “I will do that, Erik, thank you for everything. I'll come around eight. My class starts at nine, so I'll have enough time to say goodbye to him.”

Erik waved a last goodbye before disappearing down the stairs and Marco closed the door and went back into his bedroom, fixing the time when the alarm should go off in the night for Snoopy's needed trip to the next meadow. He smiled tenderly as he watched the little dog whimpering softly in his sleep, his head buried underneath his little paws.

“You and me, we will have a lot of fun together, little one,” he whispered when he crawled under the covers after a quick bedtime routine. His flat had been so empty since Mario had left him to study in another city. They had been friends and a little bit more than friends and Marco had felt lonely and depressed ever since Mario had moved out. Keeping the flat alone had also decreased the amount of money he could spend for other things, and this had influenced his mood even more. But now, with Snoopy sleeping curled up on his bed, he felt happy and content and it didn't take long until he fell asleep, and the pair of eyes following him into his dreams weren't the brown eyes of Mario, but the hazel-green eyes of one special veterinarian with the name Erik.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The settled in into a nice routine during the next weeks, Snoopy whining desperately at first when Marco left him to spend the day with Erik and Blacky. But, the older and larger dog took him gladly under his wing and soon enough, Snoopy woofed excitedly when the office came in sight, licking Erik's hands and his face when he took him on his arm to wave at Marco when he drove off again.

Sometimes, Marco actually felt jealous that Snoopy had come to love his second 'dad' almost as much as he loved Marco, but when he came to the office in the evening, Snoopy danced happily around his legs, licking his hands and his face, and then, Marco felt happy again. Apart from that, he was secretly glad about every minute he could spend in the brunet's company, and Erik seemed to like having him around, as well.

They oftentimes went for a long walk together with their dogs at the weekends, talking about everything and nothing, and Marco's heart made happy flips whenever he saw the young doctor, enjoying his company most likely more than he should.

The only thing dropping his mood was the money-issues he still had and one day, when they were throwing sticks for Blacky and Snoopy in the park near the office, Erik asked him what it was that made him looking so worried.

“It's the money. Snoopy needs more food now, and I once shared the flat with a friend who moved out a couple of months ago. It's getting pretty tough at the end of every months and finding a job that matches with my studies is not so easy, either,” Marco admitted and Erik musingly nodded his head.

“I see. I might have a solution for that. Why don't you work for me, Marco? You're studying business economics and I really need help with my office work, the addresses of the patients and so on. There are coming more and more patients every day and I can't do that alone any longer. I mused about hiring someone and if you want to do that, you could maybe work two hours on Tuesday and Thursday when you are finished earlier with your classes? And maybe two or three hours on the Saturdays?”

Marco blinked, but then, a huge smile spread out on his features. “That would be great, Erik, thank you. I could keep Snoopy with me, because that was my biggest problem with finding a job. I'd really love that.”

Erik offered him his hand. “We have a deal, then,” he stated, contentedly, and when Marco took his hand to shake it, butterflies started to clap their wings in his stomach and he let go of it only reluctantly.

For a while, they stood close side by side, watching their dogs, the big one and the small one, running around on the meadow, woofing and fighting playfully, and Marco was sure that Snoopy had brought back his luck to him. The little rascal lay snuggled close to him during the nights, warming him, and Marco found himself smiling without any reason oftentimes, feeling happy and confident again.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Working for Erik was easier than he first had feared, the patients coming to the office – the two-legged owners of the patients, of course – were friendly and oftentimes left a generous tip when Marco had managed to bring back order into Erik's chaos and shorten the time they had to wait once more, and he really loved working for the young doctor. Erik was a kind employer and the worries about their working-relationship maybe damaging their friendship had been ungrounded. On the contrary, they came even closer together, spending almost every free minute in each other's company, and after a few more weeks, Marco realized that thinking of Mario didn't hurt anymore. They had talked on the phone a couple of times and when Mario told him that he had fallen in love, Marco smiled, wishing him all the best, knowing for sure that this chapter of his life had been closed and wouldn't be opened again.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The next bang came unexpected and hit Marco badly.

The building where he lived his happy life with his little rascal was sold and the new owner wanted more money for the flats.

Marco sat miserably on Erik's couch, telling him the bad news. “My folks love Snoopy, but, there is no way that we can move back to them, my mother suffers from a bad allergy and I also don't want to live with my parents anymore,” he whined, watching Snoopy taking a nap on the carpet together with Blacky, curled around the larger dog like an octopus.

“I can't afford the higher rent and I also can't work more for you. I will finish school next summer and I have to see to my exams and my master thesis. I have no clue what I shall do now. I looked for a few flats, but they won't allow dogs.” Marco blinked against the tears of anger welling up in his eyes.

“Move in with me.”

“What?” Marco wasn't sure whether or not he had heard right. Erik smiled at him, sipping from his coffee. It was Sunday afternoon and they had come back from a long walk in the cold winter air. The brunet's eyes sparkled and his cheeks were still rosy from the cold air. Marco's heart made another flip.

“Move in with me. Honestly, you already spent most of your time here and my house is big enough for two. I wouldn't take much money, only for the utilities like energy, water and the heater. You know that I got it from my grandparents and don't have to pay for it. We would do great together, I am sure about that,” Erik said and Blacky let out an approving “woof!” in his sleep.

Marco swallowed. “Are you sure that Snoopy and I won't get on your nerves sooner or later?” he asked, sheepishly, the thought of living together with Erik doing strange things to his stomach and the lower parts of his body.

Erik reached out, tousling his hair and his voice sounded a little bit hoarse when he said: “Never. You know how much I love having Snoopy around and I am sure that I will get used to having you around as easily as it was with this little rascal,” he assured him, winking at him.

Marco's eyes were glued to Erik's hazel-green ones and his voice was as husky as Erik's had been when he said: “Okay, then it will be our greatest pleasure to accept your offer.”

A word and a blow, two months later, when spring came, Marco and Snoopy left their flat and moved in with Erik and Blacky, the dogs bouncing and dancing excitedly around the two young men carrying huge boxes and bags. Marco hadn't had so much furniture and after two days, his flat was empty and he locked the door without looking back.

Another chapter had been closed and he was really looking forward to the new one which meant being together with the two beings meaning the most to him except for his beloved Snoopy. Snoopy now was a cheeky 'teenager', still smaller than Blacky, but much larger than he had been when Marco had found him and sleeping in the same bed meant Marco hovering dangerously close over the edge while Snoopy lay in the middle with his four legs sprawled out over the entire bed. But, Marco didn't mind, he loved having his dog close to him and was fine with this arrangement.

Life became even better than it had already been and Marco couldn't imagine his life without Erik, Snoopy and Blacky anymore, wondering how he had done without them before this fateful autumn day.

Spring went by and the summer came, Erik being busied in his office and Marco being busied with his studies and Erik's office, too, while Snoopy and Blacky were busied with sleeping, eating, playing and fooling around.

Marco learned for his exams while Erik cooked for them in the evenings and sometimes, the blond student questioned himself what would be if he just kissed Erik, but, he never did, fearing that their friendship wouldn't survive him confessing his feelings to the young doctor.

So, he let it be, focusing on his studies and telling himself that it was perfect as it was.

The last exams went by and Marco found himself storming into Erik's office during the lunch-break, waving the paper with his results happily through the air. “I did it, I passed my exams, I'm a master now!”

He flung his arms around the brunet without thinking and Erik shouted “woohoo!!” and waved him through the air like Marco had done with his document. When Marco stood on his feet again, they looked each other in the eyes, their arms still wrapped around each other.

And then, Erik kissed him.

It was a tender kiss with closed lips, but it was definitely not the kiss people being only friends shared, and Marco closed his eyes and kissed him back, melting against him. More kisses followed, each of them deeper and more passionate than the last one until a reproachful “woof, woof!” coming from two jealous dogs eventually interrupted them. They parted, but didn't let go of each other, Blacky and Snoopy standing beside them and watching them with big puppy eyes.

Erik smiled at him, his face flushed, and his eyes told Marco that the young doctor hadn't kissed him by accident. “I wanted to do that ever since you walked into my office with Snoopy in your arms,” the brunet admitted and Marco had to kiss him for this confession right away again.

“I wanted to kiss you ever since then, as well. I only didn't think that you would ever return my feelings,” he whispered and this time, they simply ignored the jealous “woof, woof!” and kissed until they ran out of breath.

When they parted again, Marco and Erik knelt down to tenderly ruffle their dogs' fur. “What do you think, Snoopy? Would you like daddy and paps being a real couple, having two dads?” Marco asked and Snoopy nuzzled his hand with his nose and wagged his tail, excitedly. “Woof, woof, woof!”

“I'll take that as a yes, little one. But, you have to sleep with Blacky in the future then, because your other daddy will sleep in the same bed with me,” Marco told him, strictly.

Snoopy eyed the brunet doctor, critically, before turning his head to lick over Blacky's nose with his rough tongue. “Woof, woof, woof!” Snoopy barked, and Blacky returned the favor and licked the smaller dog's floppy ear. “Woof, woof, woof, woof!” he barked his approval in his low voice and Marco chuckled. “I am glad that you two find this idea as good as we do. And now, you will be good boys and let your daddies kiss without being jealous, understood? We have to make up for nine months!”

The two dogs let out a heartfelt sigh, but turned around to stroll back to their favorite place under the window, two pairs of big brown puppy eyes never leaving their owners as Marco and Erik kissed again, before they finally settled down to take a nap, knowing that it would take a while until their dads would have made up for the nine months.

The double snoring sounding through the quiet office finally made Marco lift up his head from Erik's shoulder where it had rested after their kissing session. He smiled at his boyfriend, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Who would have thought that this little puppy Snoopy was when I found him would change my life so thoroughly and so much for the better,” he whispered and Erik kissed him on his nose, too and asked:

“Do you really think so, Marco? Because I know that my life changed for the better ever since I met you.”

“Yes, I really do. Snoopy is the best thing that happened to me – except for you, of course,” Marco replied and Erik rewarded him with another passionate kiss for that.

“I love you, Erik Durm.”

“I love you, too, Marco Reus.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

_Epilogue:_

 

_One year after the young student Marco Reus had found an abandoned puppy in a dirty box in a backyard, the attentive reader could read this announcement in the newspaper:_

 

**_We proudly announce the marriage of our dads_ **

**_Marco Reus and Dr. Erik Durm  
_ **

**_The marriage will be Saturday, the 5th November at 11:00 am_ **  
**_in the town hall in Dortmund._ **

**_The reception will take place directly afterwards in  Dr. Durm's vetenarian office_ **  
**_in the xxxxx-street in Dortmund, where our dads first met._ **

**_Dog biscuits and bones as presents are welcome._ **

**_Snoopy Reus and Blacky Durm_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please, leave feedback, kudos and comments, your active support is simply invaluable for us writers.
> 
> A million thanks to all of you who will do! :-)


End file.
